sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking Down
Breaking Down, ''known by the initials' 'of' ''BD', is a fanon series created by Aspenha. It follows 21 gems living in a palace-like mansion on the sentient species occupied planet, Vellichor. But as always, tragedy strikes in mysterious ways. Episodes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 1: The B-Sides= The B-Sides is a collection of unreleased episodes of Breaking Down. Bonus Tracks are bonus episodes. B-Sides Bonus Tracks Characters Main Characters *Jacinth *Bismuth *Cybelene *Sangre Chrysocolla *Clinoclase *White Gold *Abalone *Cobalt *Maxixe *Auricupride *Seafoam Larimar *Greywacke *Haüyne *Iceland Spar *Barium Feldspar *Moqui Ball *Blue Moon Quartz *Blue Denim Stone *Astaraline *Dzi Bead *Enhydro Agate Other Characters *Lodestone *Alabaster Trivia *This is a gem version of "Scream Queens" and a tint of "Heathers", so don't take any of the controversial topics seriously, thanks. *This is a revival of a series that Aspenha made in December of 2015. **Some gems were changed during the planning of this revival ***'White Gold' was originally Oxalate. ***'Auricupride' was originally Mass Aqua. ***'Seafoam Larimar' was originally Pacific Opal. ***'Moqui Ball' was originally Tempest Stone. ***'Astaraline' was originally Blue Moon Diamond. ***'Dzi Bead' was originally Chrysanthemum Stone. **Additionally to some gems being changed, episode titles were as well. ***'Mixdown' was originally Pilot. ***'Until Sunrise' was originally Marry the Night. ***'Memories Fade' was originally Magnets. *'Story of an Insomniac' was originally going to be called Night Mime but was changed at the last minute. *Episodes four and on have to be completely rewritten as those pages have been deleted, lost or forgotten. *'Fleur de Sel' was supposed to be on this season, but may be on the second season if there is one. *'Dzi Bead' was originally going to be an Amy Winehouse circa 2003-inspired gem on the second season of the original run of Breaking Down, but was scrapped and used as Chrysanthemum Stone's new gem. *The original run of Breaking Down had a B-Sides page full of unreleased episodes and bonus episodes, this run will have a B-Sides page. **Along with a B-Sides page, this run will have the older version of the episodes of Mixdown and Until Sunrise as subpages for their own pages. *'Time Files' was originally not going to be on the episode list. *'Vellichor' was originally called Radia *Most of the episode names are named directly after unreleased songs. **'Mixdown' is named after the unreleased Mars Argo song of the same name. **'Until Sunrise' is named after the unreleased Melanie Martinez song of the same name. **'Memories Fade' is named after the lost video of grocerybagdottv of the same name. **'Living It' is named after an alternate title of an unreleased Mars Argo song, Sheraton. **'Wasting Away' is named after the Mars Argo song of the same name. **'Casette Tapes' is inspired by 13 Reasons Why. **'Story of an Insomniac' is named after the unreleased Melanie Martinez song of the same name. **'Ouija' is named after the lost video of grocerybagdottv of the same name. **'Doctor' is named after the unreleased Mars Argo song of the same name. **'Digital Imperialists' is named after the lost grocerybagdottv of the same name. **'Wicked Words' is named after the unreleased Melanie Martinez song of the same name. **'Time Flies' is named after the unreleased Melanie Martinez song of the same name. Gallery BD PROMO.png Category:A to Z Category:Fanon series